Lamert
Lamert is a mountaneous region of Ygdree located south-west of the capital city of Falkirk. It is the home of Steinfeld Abbey and a theatre of the 1401 civillian conflict, following the Second Reformation in Ygdree and Lothian. The region was home to the infamous Lamert Coven. Geography History The Old Abbot Thomas Steinfield was a well studied man. He had come by a considerable treasure in the crusades which he used to built the Steinfeld Abbey in Lamert. Some items too important to sell he hid somewhere around the abbey. He died in 1240. The history of Lamert is bound to that of the Steinfeld Abbey. 1269 ' After the Council of Minister's in Plancy, King Eric II of Lothian and Ygdree wishes for the Lothian church to join the Sectarian churches at Council and denounce the authority of the Magnus. The noble families in Lamert disagree and when the King visits them to reason with them, a short civil war breaks out and the King is decapitated. Ygdree becomes an autonomous Kingdom and remains in the Cognitarian Church (under the Magnus). In Lamert the ''King's Head Inn, across the Southern Falkirk road commemorates the King's decapitation and the countries independence. (see history of Lothian and Ygdree for more) '''1240 '''Father Thomas Steinfeld from Lamert returns to his homeland from the crusades with a considerable treasure in gold and relics. He builts Steinfeld Abbey in Lamert. Part of the relics he hid inside the Abbey, concealed by a clever riddle in the abbey's church. Yet Steinfeld was more anxious about another discovery he had made. His long interest in archeology led him to discover many interesting sight in Khoda Desert. From one such place he brought back an urn containing a living substance. The urn carried inscriptions from the time of King Akelon and the First Kingdom. Fearing that his discovery was the fullfilment of the Prophecy in the end of the Book of Kings, where Akelon claims that the star piece would retrun, he hid the urn in an ancient burial place in the swamps of Lamert. His continuing studies on the matter brought him in contact with several demonologists, from whom he learned about the legend of the Lemegeton, supposedly the book, through which Akelon bound the star he commanded, and the log of his attempt. Steinfeld spent his life trying to uncover the mysteries of the Urn. During his last days, he wrote the cautionary tale of Father Pious, a book for which he became famous and, according to some sources, an account of the real events that took place during his life. This notion is supported by the fact that Steinfeld disappeared, raising rumours that he followed the practise that Pious followed in his book, withdrawing to a secluded location before his death in 1284. '''1395 The abbey's last monks die and it is turned into an orphanage but the library is very actively visited. The first matron (Emily Cosworth) was sent there from Kingsport, a very rich, unmarried merchant’s daughter from an ancient family of the Danrock region. She was very active in the local society, prosecuting witches. 1399 Emily dies under strange consequences in her room. The body was bloodied and disfigured. The new matron is Elisabeth Steinfield, Abbot Steinfeld's grand-daughter, who has spent most of her youth in Falkirk. 1401 The Kingsport Assize Company come to Steinfeld seeking information in the Abbey's Library. They reveal that Emily Cosworth had cooperated with local Witch Beigis Todd, trying to locate the Aboot's treasure. She later betrayed Beigis and had her burned. Emily, who qualified as a Witch since her meddling with Beigis, was cursed by her to be slain by the children she guarded and haunt the Abbey, until her history is revealed. The Kingsport Assize Company uncover the tale and father Maximillian Roth manages to excorsise the place. The body of Emily though is not located and would latter (as the body of a dead witch) cause great trouble in the area of Danrock where she was buried. The Company also discovers Steinfeld's Treasure and the Urn. They also discover that Steinfeld himself leads the Lamert Coven, possibly as a created demon. He claims this was due to the influence of the Urn, which, according to him, contains the demonic star piece that Akelon commanded. The living substance that came from the Urn has greately grown in size and power. It is destoryed by the Company. Father Maximillian Roth became the 6th Abbot of Lamert and now resides in Steinfeld Abbey. Category:The Lands